el filo de la espada doble
by Ishtly Crockford
Summary: q pasa cuando alguien sin querer comoete un gran error q puede llegar a lastimar asta sus seres queridos y a el mismo
1. q e echo yo?

EL FILO DE LA DOBLE ESPADA  
  
  
  
  
Bueno, hola, soy Hikarisan y bueno este es mi primer fict pero bueno empecemos,  
  
como ya saben, no me pertenece Digimon ni ninguno de los personajes ni lugares, sólo dos personajes y dos digimons me pertenecen.^^  
  
Los nuevos destinado son: Tsubasa Yagami (primo de Kari) tiene 14 años y se acaba de mudar a Odaiba, su digimon es Esquimon, uno entre dragon con pelo naranja y cafe.  
  
Y por último la prima de Hikari Ayanami Yagami de 15 años.  
  
Ken,TK, Daivis y Kari :14 años  
  
Sora, Tai y Matt : 17 años  
  
Juo: 18 años  
  
Izzy, Mimi y Maikol: 16 años  
  
Yolei:15 años  
  
Cody: 12 años  
  
Cap.1° = ¿Q' he hecho yo?  
  
  
Una buena mañana en una habitacion hay un joven con cabello rubio y una joven con cabello entre cafe y ojos color rubie hablando, en eso la chica empieza a llorar y sale corriendo.  
  
Era una linda mañana de sábado, en el departamento de los Kamilla, hasta q Kari despierta sobresaltada y bañada en sudor. "¡¡¡¡Q'...fue... eso...!!!!" dijo Kari "TK....", de pronto el despertador de Kari suena y ella lo recoge "¡¡Las 7:00 am!! ¡¡Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!!" en eso Kari sale disparada a prepararse para ir a la escuela superior .  
  
Ya en el camino a la escuela se topa con TK "¡¡Hola Kari!! ^_^",por alguna razón aquella voz dejó congelada a Kari en sus pasos y depronto sintió una mano tomandole el hombro y sobresaltada respondio"¡¡TK!!". "¿Q pasa Kari?". "....". " Mejor vamonos a la escuela, no?"  
  
"Si no vamos a llegar tarde, TK vamonos".  
  
Ya en el salon el profesor les dió la bienvenida a el nuevo ciclo escolar y les presentó a un nuevo alumno pero por lastima Daivis ya iba tarde y llego justo en el momento q el nuevo iba entrando y el profesor lo reprocho "Señor Motomilla haga el favor de sentarse y deje de interrumpir la clase" "Si señor" y corrió a sentarse pero ya todo el salón se estaba riendo.  
  
"Hola Daivis" "Hola Kari, hola TK".  
  
"Bueno, como ya les habia dicho antes de q el señor Motomilla nos interrumpiera tendremos un estudiante nuevo", en eso entra el nuevo chico, tenía mucho parentesco con Kari y Tai y su padre menos por el tipo de peinado. "El es Tsubasa Yagami, según los datos el es el primo de la señorita Hikari y de el señor Taichi. Porfavor, sientate atrás de Motomilla." dijo el profesor.  
  
"Hola prima" "Hola Tsubasa, ¿también vino Ayanami?" "Si, dice q quiere hablar con- tigo".  
  
Ya en el reseso TK le pide a Kari hablar a solas pero cuando TK iba a hablarle Daivis llega y le dice "TK tenemos un problema" "¿Cúal?" y Daivis se lo dice en secreto y por lo visto TK se altera y le pide a Kari q si lo espera y salen corriendo.  
  
Ya cuando TK regresa encuentra a Kari pero lo voltea ver y tenía los ojos llorosos y le grita "¡¡¡Como pudiste Takaishi!!!" "¿¿Ehhh??" y Kari le abofetea y sale corriendo y en eso TK, ya triste, dice "¿¿¡¡¡Pero, Kari q hice!!!??"(gritando), depronto TK se toma el lado izquierdo de la cara donde habia sido golpeado y dice en voz baja "¿¿Pero q hice Kari, q hice??, tu nunca me llamas Takaishi" , quedo pensativo y triste por lo q Kari le habia dicho pero no sabia por q.  
  
Al rato Daivis encontró a Kari llorando y se sentó al lado de ella y la intentó calmar y luego le preguntó "¿Kari q tienes?" "Es TK, nunca creí q sería capas" "¿Pero q te hizo?"  
  
"Me utilizó" (sorry por todos a los q les caiga bien TK pero es q asi va) en eso, Daivis le da la razón y empieza a decir de cosas de TK y Kari le cree, pero lo q no sabía Daivis, era q se iría a lastimar a él y a otras personas más aparte de TK y Kari.  
  
Después de un rato la prima y el primo de Hikari vienen corriendo, "q te pasó Kari" dijo Ayanami "Prima fue Takaishi, ¿verdad?" termino Tsubasa "¡calláte!" le contestó su hermana "Ehh... creo q mejor los dejo solos, es mejor q la familia se encargue, suerte Kari" dijo Daivis a la ves q la prima de Hikari asintió con la cabeza para q se marchara.  
  
"Kari .." Ayanami dijo, "¿Q pasa?" "¡¡¡¿Q te hizo baka (significa estúpido) de Takaishi, prima?!!!"  
  
"No, nada" "Porfavor, dejanos solas Tsubasa" dijo su hermana "¡Claro!" le contestó y se fue entonces Ayanami voltea a ver a su prima y le dice "¿Q pasó?" pero no pudo terminar pues Kari la interumpió "Como pudiste prima, creí q me ayudarias a conseguir a TK, no a quedartelo tú y besarlo enfrente de mi" dijo Kari llorando "Kari basta eso no es verdad y tu lo sabes, tu lo abofeteste y por el impulso volteó y casi me besa por tú culpa, incluso si no hubieras salido corriendo hubieras visto q antes de q me fuera a tocar me empujo para no hacerlo y se cayó" furiosamente le respondio su prima "Pe..pero prima yo..yo" se habia quedado sin palabras depronto se empezo a sentir culpable y dijo "Tengo q ir a buscar a TK" pero su prima la sujeto de el brazo para q no fuera "Dejame Ayanami" "No, lastimaste demasiado a TK no me quiso dirigir la palabra después de eso y sólo dijo quiero estar solo" "Pe..pero prima" "Dejalo sólo y mañana habla con el si es q viene a la escuela", bueno para no hacerles el cuento largo asi siguio la cosa hasta q Ayanami convenció a Kari.  
  
Mientras tanto TK se encontraba en el parque (se escapó de clases) pensando 'Por q ..q hice, yo q hice mal, no, no es posible esto, sólo es...una pesadilla..no, no esto es la realidad, tengo q arreglar esto, tengo q hacerlo, no le puedo fallar a Kari, no pienso sufrir más, voy a ir y arreglar esto, tengo q hacerlo y ya es todo, la próxima semana voy ...voy .. a decirle lo q siento y no me importa Motomilla Daivis, se lo voy a decir´ "si" `Pero primero le preguntó a Ayanami.´  
  
  
  
Hola, ¿cómo están? Yo bien y bueno es el primer fict q hago recomendaciones, quejas y opiniones en el review o a mi mail yamato13jp@yahoo.com.mx,   
  
muchas gracias a Ana y a dragonzukino por todo a bueno, dragon por su inspiración y a todo el apoyo, gracias. 


	2. la disculpa y la sorpresa

**__**

El filo de la doble espada

Oigan gracias a todos a los que andan leyendo mis cuentos ^_^ gracias por q me animan a seguir escribiendo por cierto 

y eso es todo así q empecemos esto es al día siguiente. A verdad este capitulo lo va a contar supuesta mente kari y ya yo les diré en 3° persona cuando termine de contarlo.

cap.2° la disculpa:

Kari:

Ya en la escuela Takeru o Tk como me gusta a mi llamarlo llego lo cual me 

sorprendió pero el pobre de Tk no se veía bien aun que depende de cada quien, 

en su mirada vi que había perdido parte de aquel brillo tan acogedor en sus ojos y 

había sido remplazado por una seriedad tristeza y persistencia, por otro lado 

daivis cuando desvié mi mirada de Tk lo estaba observan a Tk con una mirada un 

poco preocupada al igual q mi primo pero había lago de felicidad en la mirada de 

esos dos que querían ser como tai ( notares pero q me entiendan se refiere a su 

primo a daivis)q odioso creo que es tratar de ser como otra persona en cambio 

Tk tiene su propia personalidad, q lindo!!!!!. Ho UPS mejor no me paso ^_^ U jijiji 

bueno luego de saludar a Tk "hola Tk" dije intentando sonreír pero creo q el vio mi 

mirada de preocupación ,"hola ...kari" estaba feliz de q me respondiese después 

de lo de ayer pero se escucho triste así q creo q bueno me respondió por respeto 

y por se amable que por gusto =(, de pronto ya q Tk tomo asiento el profesor llego 

y empezó la clase de geografía sobre el monte fuji, q aburiiidooooo, creo q me 

hubiese dormido si no estuviese tan preocupada por mi Tk como me agradaría 

poder decirle ai shiteru (nota: para los q no recuerden q significa :te amo pero 

en forma de decir enserio)pero bueno hoy en recreo me disculpo así ya quizás la 

próxima semana le digo. Ah q triste por q tuve q hacer eso. 

bueno ese era mi pensamiento pero en la clase como ya saben nada de atención sino que estaba viendo a mi querido Tk.

3° persona

Ya en el recreo o receso Tk y kari se buscaron mutuamente en el recreo, los dos 

para el mismo propósito.

"kari, espérame!!" "Tk q sorpresa te estaba buscando le respondió kari, luego los 

dos dijeron lo mismo y al mismo tiempo" tengo q hablar con tigo kari/tk"( ya 

saben a lo q me refiero no? con Tk/ kari sino les digo q me refiero a q Tk termino 

con kari y kari termino diciendo Tk) y Tk le respondió" tu primero kari" luego kari 

le dijo "Tk.."insistente mente para q fuera el el q hablara "esta bien kari " le dijo a 

kari y empezó "kari bueno yo quería pedirte perdón por lo q hice lo siento mucho 

kari no fue mi intención sea lo que sea que hice, lo lamento mucho y nunca lo 

volveré a hacer "dijo muy sincero(nota: q lindo y tierno solo por no perder a kari le 

sigue la corriente a kari sin ni siquiera saber q izo q lindo)"pero Tk yo yo yo no se 

q decirte yo debería ser la q se disculpase con tigo ya q no estuvo nada bien lo q 

hice lo siento mucho Tk ( empezó a llorar)es mi culpa Tk lo siento mucho "le 

respondió kari "pe..per..pero kari como dices eso si tu no me as echo nada" dijo 

muy sorprendido el joven "no Tk fue mi culpa no de vi haberte abofeteado" dijo la 

joven aun llorando, entonces Tk se acerco cautelosa, delicada mente y toma a 

kari entre sus brazos y la brasa fuerte y firme mente pero cariñosamente para 

calmarla lo cual toma a kari por sorpresa y queda al inicio paralizada simple 

mente se relajo y Tk les susurro al oído " sabes.. abecés te ves tan linda así kari, 

tan inocente.."kari no pudo responder pero simplemente serró sus ojos y sonrió 

ligeramente y cariñosa mente aparte de haberse sonrojado un poco pero bueno 

pasaron uno minutos asta q el perfecto momento que los dos deseaban q nunca 

se acabara termino a la hora a la q sonó la campana para entrar a clases pero antes de q terminara el abraso Tk le dio un ligero beso en la frente a kari lo cual izo sonrojara a todo lo que da pero después de que rompieron aquel momento Tk 

le dijo a kari que lo sentía aun que kari bien lo entendía y sabia a lo q se refería, 

al ABRASO.

Mas al rato kari solo podía pensar en el maravilloso momento que avía pasado 

pero algo que no sabia ni ella ni Tk era q había un pequeño espía en aquel 

momento tan preciso para los dos, daivis Motomilla se encuentra deprimido a todo lo que daba y solo pensaba` q hice por haber intentado poner a kari contra Tk 

esto termino pero mal para mi y los junte que e echo no puedo perder a kari tan 

fácil mañana le enseñare a el takaishi quien es el perdedor

bueno lo q creo es q a los amantes de el dakari me van a matar pero lo de el 

próximo capitulo va a estar mejor aun así q sigan leyendo y redactando.


	3. oscuridad

El filo de la doble espada  
  
  
Hola oigan grackias por esos 7 rebius ^^ les agradesco mucho a hikari en espesial esta ves por las veses y a los demas tambien nadie mas nio nadie menos a verdad el 4° capitulo ba a ser una 2° opsion para este capitulo es como un enves de este pero el 4° si termina hay la version orijinal q son todos los capitulos menos el 4° continualn asta como el 10° o mas ya q lo tengo pbien pensado pero para q seopan esta historia es echa al momento en el q tengo mis ideas "ideas frescas resien salidas del orno bueno ya sigamos con la historia.  
  
  
3° oscuridad( version orijinal )  
  
  
Al dia siguiente daivis motomilla se a parado de su cama de un umor...q se puede freir un huevo en su cabesa y asi se dirijia a la escuela pero por una u otra rason no era el mismo se veia con una mirada apartada de todas con tristesa,una mirada fria llena de oscuridad enojo y rencor.  
Asi paso el dia pero desde q daivis le conto a todos lo q avia visto de tk y kari a todos los chavos q les gustaba kari se enojaron, era como si aquella oscuridad se ubiese dispersado y escho mas grande ya que todos estaban de el lado de daivis este fingio ante tk yc kari y le dijo a tk" hey tk ven tenemos q ablar asolas, porfas" "esta bien daivis ahorita voi " respondio tk,  
despues de q daivis estubo jalando a tk por casi media escuela paro enfrente de unos 10 chicos que se veian bastante enojados, tk empeso a sentir bastante frio asi como escalofrios aparte de q era un dia total mente lindo y soleado perfecto para pasr la tarde en la playa dde pronto los opensamientos de tk temieron lo peor`que pasa en este lugar q pasa siento mucho frio y una presensia q desde q vensimos a devimos no sentia que es esto? que es? que es?´ entonses daivis le dise"takaishi takeru ahora bamos ajugar un juego mio chico pelea !!!!, no te perdonare nunca lo q isite , me quitaste a kari!"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dijo con bastante ira como para acer estallar la escuela entera!!!" pero daivis tu eresm mi mejor amigo q te pasa"dijo tk respondiendo dando algo claro q no queria pelear asi respondio tk"pelea idiota..."dijo aoun mas enojado daivis y golpenadolo en la cara, aquel golpe lo saco bolando a el patio de la escuela y daivis lo siguio, en eso kari iva pasando por hai y vio lo q pasaba y pensaba`tk que que que pasa pero de donde saco daivis tanta fuersa? de donde?´eso se preguntaba si misma kari en lo que pasaba por ahi y luego vio como daivis casi le bolbia a dar a tk si no es por que este se abia parado antes y abia parado el golpe con la mano!! despues tk aoun que defendiendose daivis lo tomo por el cuelo de su playera y lo lanso justo por ariba de los arbustos donde kari de se encontraba oculta asi que kari iso reacsionar a tk pero este le respondio" estoi bien kari , no te preocupes pero lleba lejos de daivis a demiveemon algo en daivis estalleno de oscuridad pero si llega a demivemon puede pasar como paso con tai y agumon escuclgreymon y esto podria no terminar diendo nada distinto" " esta bien tk pero toma mi enblema y pontelo"le r espondio kari y tk se quejo" pero kari"y esta no se quedo atras en la contestasion " los dos tenemos luz en nuetros corazones pero de una u otra manera si tu tienes mi enblema te puede ayudar y aparte es una manera de estar con tigo " y tk ya solo se puso el emblema ensima de el suyo y le dijo " gracias " a kari pero algo extraño fue que cuando se puso le emblema sintio q parte de laenergia perdida le regresaba.  
Ya en el campo de pelea tk solo pensaba en :`q le pasara al emblema de mi ermano y al de tai si sigue esta oscuridad esos dos emblemas son los mas fasiles de controlar´"divis basta amigo mio etas siendo controlado por la oscuridad si admito que no son tus emblemas los mas fuertes contra la oscuridad pero debes resistir amigo" dijo tk con tanta esperansa y luz en su corazón q depronto sintio una gigantesca energia en su corazón asi q desidio sacarla toda a su brazo crellendo en todo que aquella energia liveraria a daivis de las tinieblas asi q cuando daivis iva corriendo para golperatlo este tk fue el que lo golpeo en ves con tal fuersa q daivis yano se movia asi q tk fue a ver y su mirada ya se abia aclarado aquella oscuridad la abia vensido pero cuando se dio cuenta este tk y saco su emblema esta fusionado con el de hikari ¿q era este emblema? este tenia los dos simbolos incristados uno ensima de el otro y era entre rosa y amarillo el color pero luego bolbio su atension a su amigo erido asi q desidio llebarlo a la enfermeria pero cuendo iva en el pasillo vio que los otros 10 chicos seguian peleando apunto de lansar estos el primer golpe tk dejo un rato a daivis y corrio para inpedir la pelea y les dijo" q no ven mirense miren toda la ira que tienen que quieren matarse o q bamos q todos somos amigo no enemigos" con aquellas palabras los chicos comensaron a tiomar el mensaje y dejaron de pelear y en ves ayudaron a tk a llebar a daivis a la enfermeria .  
  
  
  
  
Bueno sorry por aberme tardado tanto en subir este capitulo ya lo tenia listo pero me enferme de gripe asi que ya estoi de buelta.gracias ta todos 


End file.
